Mute Solemate
by Redskiez
Summary: After his mother passed away due to sickness, Deidara is officially an orphan with no one to watch over him legally. The orphanage is a horrible place and he doesn't want to go there. Running away, he was found by two seekers and brought to a place where he would learn to call home, a place where he would find his mute soulmate. Rated M for later chapters and language.


**Mute Solemate**

* * *

**Disclaimer-**

I do not own Naruto or it's characters.

Credit and special thanks to Jane Lo, Joseph Ng, Grace Lau, Chloe Ting, Cheyenne Laung, Felix Tse

**Beta'd by Obito Senpai** - Thanks bro

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Introduction**

"No! Mother! Why do you leave me!" A young blonde boy cried as he lay beside his mother's deathbed. The doctors came in and looked at him with no sympathy.

"By the law, you no longer have a family, your father died when you were young and the only closest relative you have is your grandmother, who is physically too ill to take care of you." One of them said, "You are now an orphan. These kind policewomen will escort you to the nearest orphanage. Women because we are unsure of your preferences."

"No! Do you know how they treat the kids in the orphanage?!" The child yelled, looking up from his spot on the floor. "They are absolutely horrible!"

"I don't think so, child, come on, let's go." One of the policewomen told him, heading towards the blonde to pick him up.

"No! I won't go!" He got up and ran past the police, past the doctors, and out the door. He got away from the hospital and ran far far away. He got tired when he reached a park, dashing for a hiding spot, he found a tree and a bench. The blonde sat on the bench, attempting to regain his breath as he looked around nervously for the police. At the meantime, he noticed it was getting late, and he was pretty tired. He glanced around again to make sure that there is no one around and laid down on the bench, closing his eyes and drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

**-=chaoticTracker=-**

"Look! A girl!"

"No you silly, it's a boy."

"How do you know?"

"His chest is flat."

"Her hair is long."

"He's a boy."

"She's a girl."

"He's a boy."

"She's a girl."

"He's a boy."

"She's a girl."

"He's a boy."

"She's a girl."

"He's a boy."

"She's a girl."

"Let's ask him."

"Fine."

"You ask him."

"No, you ask her."

"You ask him."

"You ask her."

"Let's ask him together."

"Ok."

"Wait, is he dead?"

"Let's wake her."

"Ok, you wake him."

"No, you wake her."

"You wake him."

"You wake her."

"You wake him."

"Fine, let's both wake her."

"Ok."

The kid groaned, rudely awoken by the two bickering children. He yawned, and stretched, blinking sleep away from his baby blue eyes.

"She's awake!"

"I told you he's a boy!"

"How do you know?"

"He's wearing blue socks!"

The blonde turned around sharply at the two teenagers. "Who are you?" He asked, ready to run away if they were sent to take him to the orphanage.

"I'm Zet!"

"And I'm Tsu!"

"We're twins!"

"I can see that..." He murmured, looking at them. Zet was pale, he had a huge grin on his face and his right eye was a rare amber. His left eye was white, and his whole left face was in scars, probably burned. Tsu was darker; he wasn't smiling as much but had a soft smile, his right eye was white and his whole right face was burned as well. His left eye was a rare amber like his brother, however, his pupil wasn't as obvious and it seems too someone that his whole eyeball was amber.

"Who are you?" They both asked together, one's voice was higher and the other was lower and more rough.

"I'm... I'm Deidara." He blinked at them, feeling weirded out.

"What are you doing here?" They did it again, speaking at the same time without seeming to have planned it.

"I have no home anymore, my mother and father died and now they want me to go to the orphanage, but I don't want to go." Deidara stomped his feet like a child despite being already 15 years old.

"You're just like us! We can take you to the others!" They both said, holding hands and hopping up and down.

"There are others?" He questioned, "Just like me?"

"Of course!"

"I thought the government cleaned the streets."

"Nu uh." They laughed together and began to leave.

"Hey! Wait!" Deidara had no choice but to follow them, walking through the streets and there were people everywhere. He tried his best not to lose track of them because they were moving so fast, Deidara was puzzled at how well they knew these roads, how could you remember when you're barely taller than any of these adults? Oh, it's just you Deidara; you're short.

Soon, and by soon I mean forever for Deidara, they arrived at an abandoned apartment building in the city, it doesn't look abandoned from afar, that's probably why they didn't break it down.

Zet and Tsu went in without hesitation nor did they stop and wait for Deidara to catch up, they knocked on the door three times and slipped something through the small opening under the door. The door opened after a few seconds and Zet stepped in, Tsu hung back. Zet yelled, "We brought someone! He's just like us!" He yelled as loudly as he could, probably because some of the members are in different levels of the apartment building.

Deidara stood besides Tsu, looking into the apartment through the front door.

"He's out here!" Zet called again, waiting for the members of the building to gather down at the front door. "I don't know if he's a boy or a girl though." He shrugged, walking out of the way of the door and letting Tsu and Deidara to come in.

Tsu walked in like a boss and didn't give a fuck about anything. Deidara followed more timidly, trying to hide from the gazes that were upon him.

He doesn't know, but these people will mean a lot to him, and they will bring him the greatest adventures.

And most importantly, love and family.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Hey guys! Red here,

w00t w00t, finally got around to writing this, been on my book for a while now.

I have a lot of stories I plan to write, I seriously don't know which ones I should start. Maybe I should just finish up the current on-going Silhouette and get around with Chapter two of For One More Day. Then I could do this and then finish up the one-shots that are sitting in my folder gatherin' dust. I love starting projects but keep on losing the motivation to finish them :\ I should really stop doing that.

I will be leaving at August 8th and I will no longer procrastinate during this last week, I will rot my brains out to write all of these stories for my lovely peeps!

I hope you enjoyed and if you did, spending half a second to leave a (rating?) review that would be appreciated, thanks and... Have a good one. PEACE!


End file.
